The Sword of Tura
by Midnight Ice Wolf
Summary: What would happen if a sword as strong as the Tetsiga and Tensagi surfaced, only to be proven to have existed forever? Would it be left alone or sought after by many a demon, Naraku included? What if the one who could wield the sword was thought incapable


Wolf: Ok this is my first story that is not a crossover. And Kari is NOT a Mary Sue! So glad I got that out. Shippo dear will you please do the disclaimer.

Shippo: Ok. Wolffie doesn't own Inuyasha, or Kagome and Inuyasha would be together by now and Miroku would stop grabbing ladies butts.

Wolf: Thanks fox boy now here is the first chapter.

**CH 1: THE BEGINNING OF THE END**

**By: Midnight Ice Wolf**

**Summary: What would happen if a sword as strong as the Tetsiga and Tensagi surfaced, only to be proven to have existed forever? Would it be left alone or sought after by many a demon, Naraku included? What if the one who could wield the sword was thought incapable in their own mind? This is the story of a demon, named Hikari and the sword of her grandfather. The tale is unfolding and the path is unwinding, go forth now and find your destiny.**

%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%

I'm running, running. But from what? A few fighters with swords? A few fighters I could easily defeat? I could kill them if I had the chance! Didn't mother tell me that I was special the day I showed her what I could do with ice? I will get my revenge. And they will die. Painfully.

FLASKBACK

"Why can't Elena get the water for once?" I grumble. "Oh wait she might break a nail! She may be my older sister but she is a pain in the ass." I hear a scream and drop the water I am carrying. When I reach home I am terrified by what I see. Father a Michael were fighting and my twin was bleeding badly. Mother was also bleeding badly and my sister, Elena, was trying to help here get away. Seare was in a death lock scaly green hands holding her so tight she was having trouble breathing. Before I know what I am doing I whack her attacker on the head. She yells at me over her shoulder to help mother. As I run to mother I see Elena fall blood soaking through her kimono. Passing by her I pick up mother, who is light despite her appearance, and run. I set her under an old oak tree and see that she is holding grandfathers old sword. Why she got it I do not know, for it is useless, dull and chipped. She looks at me and grimaces pain filling her eyes.   
"Listen to me Kari," a note of urgency in her voice, "listen well. Take this sword and run. Do not under ant circumstance let anyone take it from you, for this sword has power beyond compare, power many will want. In time you will know how to use the power to your disposal, for you are the chosen one. Now my daughter run!" I take off as fast as I can never looking back once.

END FLASKBACK

I'm tired now oh so tired, but I can't stop. They were demons and they will come. I reach the river where we keep our boat. If they don't have boats then I can get away, if they do, I don't want to think a bout it. As I rush towards the boat something tells me to turn around, I do. There, standing not even twenty feet away is a snake demon. His skin a pale green in the sun. I draw the sword and the snake snickers. He runs toward me claws extended fang out poison glistening in the sunlight. I close my eyes and wait for the worst. It never comes. The snake is dead. A single hole in his flesh smoldering. I poke him with a stick and he crumbles to ashes. The sword, that must be what happened! This sword is not completely useless after all. I look down at the sword in my hand and read the glowing words embedded in the blade. 'Let not those who stand against the one I chose live unless they have a purpose. For I The Sword of Tura command it.' I really couldn't see it all that well but the writing, however tiny, was glowing bright red.

%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%

Wolf: So what do you think? Inuyasha and co. didn't show up this chapter but they will the next.

Shippo: Please be nice and review and Wolf will be nice to you.

Wolf: I know the first person who reviews will get to be in the story! How about them apples? Just make sure you give me a profile of how you look, act, and what you are wearing. It doesn't matter if you are a boy or girl.

Shippo: Bye!


End file.
